prophica_unboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Moon Forest
Forgotten Moon Forest is an old forest that was once teeming with wildlife. Now, it is a barren forest, with nothing but trees, rocks, and the winds. It is said the when traveling through this forest at night, you can still hear the sounds of the wildlife that once lived here. The Psycho, The Exorcist, and The KnightCategory:EarthRP Barsco sits in a tree, watching the ground below, and then summons Vixa. "Hi Barsco, what is it?" she asks sweetly. "Nothing, just bored. I need to find a contract soon..." he says, muttering. Vigarde, who just happened to be around the area, heard the two and came closer. He was behind them, next to a tree, but not really hiding. Vixa would probably see him, but he didnt really care. He just observed. A rustling could be heard in the bushes nearby, but no one, or nothing, showed itself. Vigarde ignored the sounds, and simply eavesdropped on Vixa and Barsco. Vixa nudges Barsco and points to someone behind them. Barsco quickly turns and leaps down from the tree, landing lightly on his feet. "Who are you?" He asks the stranger. Vigarde had already closed hois eyes and was half asleep, but still standing. He awoke when he head Barsco. "I'd ask the same of you." Barsco pulls out and holds a curved dagger to the man's neck in one swift motion. "I said, who are you." Vigarde's face remained emotionless. "Holding a dagger to my throat doesn't get you any closer to knowing my name." Barsco ignites a ball of red and black flame in his palm and holds it just far enough away from the man's temple that he won't burn, but can still feel the immense heat. "I'll only repeat myself one more time. Who. Are. You." Barsco says growing tired of the games. Vigarde's face remained emotionless like before. "Using that fire on me wont get you any closer either." Barsco presses the fire into Vigarde's temple, giving him a 3rd degree burn. He then pulls it away. "Want to talk yet?" Vigarde's face stays emotionless, even when burned. He walked away from Barsco, pressing his hands to his temple to heal himself. He then turned back. "Not really. That just makes me want to ignore you." Growing impatient, Barsco summons Kyzler and looks at the man. "If you do not answer, my friend here will smash you into dust." At his last words, Kyzler cracks his knuckles. Vigarde finally showed emotion, and he chuckled. "What would smashing me accomplish? Not much. How about you calm down and ask normally? I might actually give you a satisfying reply." "I don't do calm, and I especially don't do normal. If you don't tell me your name in 10 seconds, Kyzler here is going to rip you limb from limb." Barsco says. "Because this conversation is going nowhere, I shall indulge you. I am ironically called the 'Exorcist'." Vigarde replied, chuckling at Barsco's threat. Barsco galres at this man and lets him go. "Why were you watching me?" He asks in an annoyed tone. "I just happened to be passing by when I saw you. I decided to see who you were. I think Ive decided on 'Brute with strange friends'." Barsco grunts. "I'm not a brute. I'm a mercenary and an assassin." He says. "Well you certainly are a brutish assassin. That or your parents didn't raise you any better." Barsco looks at the man. "My parents are nothing to me. As far they're concerned, I'm just a nuisance in their lives." He says bluntly. "Ding Ding Ding. Case closed then. The second theory was correct." Vigarde said, grinning. "You're lucky I don't smite you where you stand." Barsco says as he is lifted up on the Golem's shoulder. "That would be very entertaining." Vigarde stated, walking away. "Meet me at Dropper's Arena, if you're so confident in your power." Barsco says. "Very well, Brute." Vigarde said, before vanishing completely. "Y'know, I would not have been as nice..." a voice said from behind Barsco.